redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Thornclaw Braveheart/Starship Travels: Characters
I know that I'm working on my Saga, but this is something I've had the idea for for a long time. I don't need as many main characters here, but LOTS of minor characters. Ones that I'm looking for are: *A space Redwall version of Michael Jackson. *A group of hypnotic bounty hunters (The leader has already been taken care of). *Members of the Galactic Republic's Special Forces. *Other Galactic military members. *Other random people. Alright, the story line starts off much like Ep. IV of Star Wars, but the main story won't be much like that. I do need a main character (No big amount of equipment please) from a desert planet (male please) (He is already taken care of) whose parents are murdered by pirates, and he meets up with a pilot and former member of the Republic's Special Forces, Thornclaw Braveheart's descendant Rukh. Then, the two go to the planet's only spaceport, where they meet two pilots (One of them is taken care of, and we need his assistant), and travel throughout the galaxy in search of adventure and stuff like that. NOTE: YOU MUST MAKE YOUR PROFILE IN THE SAME FORM AS MINE, OR IT WILL NOT COUNT! Characters Rukh Braveheart Nickname(s): Rock, Commander, The Invincible (Not true, only called that by enemies) Species: Stoat Appearance: Dark brown, long scar above right eye. Clothes: Dark black spec-op armour, multi-purpose pilot's helmet, utility belt, black gauntlets Weapons: Vibro-Zweihander (it's actually the Zweihander of Thornclaw Braveheart, but has been modified into a vibro-form), scoped laser pistol Other Equipment: Electrobinoculars, astromech droid called R9-L1, GA (Galactic Army) Scout Speeder that deploy from back of fighter Original method of Transportation (it might crash sometime): GN (Galactic Navy) Special Forces Knight-class fighter. Preferred death: Among friends, most of which are dead :( Lucra Wildur Age: 23 Weapons: Vibrosword, and two palm energy shields, vibrodagger and laser rifle Brief history: Raised bye his father and lives with his father (Gjurn) and his girlfriend (Daffodil), He has a ongoing rivalry with pirates, and lives on the planet of Montar the desert planet. They sale there wares to the Loamhedge town built like loamhedge, he has a fasination with warfare and is a good commander. Personality: can focus very well, is a descentdant of Sordak wildur and holds Sordaks love for fighting and has two times stronger bloodwrath than sordak Moon Blayde Species:Wolf Gender:Male Weapons:Blaster Rifle,Twin vibrokatanas Brief History:Born Long Ago (In... The Summer Of The Winters) During The Wolf Civil War.Became A Swordmaster At 7 Seasons.At 56 Seasons,He Made A Life-Support System That Runs On time itself. Job:Bounty Hunter Affliton:Whoever Pays Him.Usually The Empire of the Marman Rim. Personality:Kinda Like Boba Fett (I Modeled Moon AFTER Boba!).Exept Moon Is More Ruthless,Coldheatrted,And Moon Is OBSSED With Mexican (at least that's what they call it on Earth) Food(Burritos And Tacos.). Clothing: Darth Vader's Sith armour Age: 56 seasons, but his life-support system keeps him virtually ageless. Notes:vHe's Hypnotic,But Never Uses Hypnotism Note: Maybe he doesn't know how! :). Ares the Wild Nickname(s): I don't have any, but if you do, you can use them. Species: Badger Appearance: Looks similar to his ancestor Bluestripe I, but lacks a blue stripe and has black eyes instead of brown Note: And no tattoos, of course. He is very large. Clothes: Black & gray gauntlets, a black, bulky laser-proof ballistic vest, wears goggle on forehead that he puts on in battle, large black boots that allow him to fly, and Weapons: A blaster sniper rifle with silencer, laser scope, suppressor, and grenade launcher attachments, a vibroknife, a large vibro-greatsword, and a sledgehammer made of the toughest material in the galaxy Note: That would be Wrathite, a metal found in the huge asteroid Wrath. Other Equipment: The goggles have thermal vision, night vision, and can be used like a scope to see things from far away. He uses the x-ray vision to see through walls in enemy territory. His gauntlets can shoot blue lasers. Original method of Transportation: A small, private spaceship with the Salamandastron Coat of Arms on the side. Preferred death: Fighting enemies without any allies around Galactic Nations Galactic Republic Origin: Founded on the planet Mossflower by the Woodlander species. The center of government was Redwall Abbey, but after the Great Ungoli War, Mossflower was destroyed. Luckily, many of the major landmarks, including Redwall and Salamandastron, were literally dug out of the earth and transported in starships to a planet very similar, New Mossflower. During the trip through space, the landmarks and buildings mysteriously got larger. Government: Galactic Congress, New Mossflower Ruler: President Bernard Mardok (Squirrel) Military: Governor's Guard (GG), Galactic Army (GA), Galactic Navy (GN), GRSF (Galactic Republic Special Forces), Galactic Police (GP) Administration: Each planet of the Republic apart from New Mossflower has a Governor, protected by a division of the GG. Every Governor also has a Senator who reports directly to the Galactic Congress. Each planet is divided into 5 Districts, each controlled by an Administrator, who reports directly to the Governor. Also in each District there is one member of the GRSF. Currency: Credits Capital: Redwall Abbey, New Mossflower Empire of the Marman Rim Origin: Five years after New Mossflower became the capital of the Galactic Republic, a large mining colony in a mysterious rim of the Galaxy, situated around the star sytem Marma, rebelled against the Republic. After a 24-year long war (Now called War of Marman Independence), the Marman Rim declared itself free from the Republic. Government: Imperial Council, Marma I Ruler: Emperor Palaigos (Marman) Military: Marman Army (MA), Marman Navy (MN), Marman Exterminators (ME) Administration: As a military dictatorship, all government officials of the Marman Empire report directly to the Emperor. Each planet of the Empire has a Tyrant who rules with an iron fist, and is backed by a squad of Marman Exterminators. Also, the Emperor has the right to sent troops to destroy any rebels on any planet in the Empire without a vote from the Imperial Council. Currency: Zar Capital: Imperial Temple, Gelibolu Genesis Droid Company Origin: The Genesi of the planet Genesis built droids, and were one of the leading droid creation companies in the Galactic Republic. However, they wished for their own privacy, as all droid companies that manufacture combat droids have to be monitored by a squad of the GRSF. The Viceroy of the Company at the time, Eno Ikinna, brought the case to the Galactic Congress. After a year of debates, the Genesis Droid Company was given virtual independence; they could continue to manufacture droids without the monitoring of the GRSF, and without having to pay the yearly taxes to the Republic for ownership of the planet. Still, they were legally a part of the Republic, but independent in any way but the name. Government: Genesis Droid Co. Board of Directors, Genesis Ruler: Viceroy Qiorp Wneffe (Genesi) Military: Genesis Sentry Droids (GSD) Administration: The Viceroy is in charge of the Genesis Co. and has several Directors who monitor and are in control of different sectors that provide different parts to the Genesis Droids. Genesis Sentry Droids provide security, as many times before, criminals have tried to break into the factory. Currency: Genesi Credit Capital: Viceroy's Mansion, Genesis Category:Blog posts